Facing It Together
by Jessie-712
Summary: Eowyn is a Shield Maiden of Rohan. Legolas is the Elven Prince of Mirkwood. None could have imagined that their fates would be tangled together... A/U!
1. Memories and Farewells

Author's Note: This is NOT A SLASH!!! Starts when Legolas arrives in Rivendell during FOTR. Continues, not quite sure when it will end. Little bit of Aragorn/Arwen, lots of Legolas/Eowyn. Maybe even some Sam/Rosie in later chapters. Right now it just concentrates on Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn (My favs. of the Fellowship.) .Hehehe! Please REVIEW! Flames are used to fight off evil Orcs!! Luv you all, Coco  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn's voice echoed through the morning mists.  
  
A swift figure jumped down from his horse, and ran toward the shouting man, a blur of green and brown, with a swish of blonde hair.  
  
"Aragorn!" The two men embraced, the embrace of friends long parted.  
  
As they separated, Legolas surveyed his good friend, perhaps his best friend. Aragorn was a lot younger than him (well most people were, Legolas was 2,931), but if you saw the two of them standing next to each other, you would definitely say Legolas was younger. But Legolas was an elf, immortal, and forever young.  
  
Aragorn had a cut on his face, and he was very dirty. Not at all like his elvish friend, who had his long blonde hair pulled into a half-ponytail, and had clothes that today could have past for recently pressed and washed.  
  
How have you been, my friend? Legolas asked in Elvish, his native tongue, and one that Aragorn spoke fluently.  
  
Tired, my friend, tired. I have brought a hobbit here to Rivendell. With him is the Ring of Power. But I'm sure you already knew this. Aragorn looked apprehensively at Legolas.  
  
Yes, yes, I have heard.   
  
As have many, answered a third, feminine voice. Legolas looked past Aragorn to see Arwen, the princess of Rivendell, approach.  
  
Arwen! How nice to finally see you again! Legolas had been great friends with Arwen on his periodic visits to Rivendell. They were of about the same age, Arwen a little bit older. They had once been a promised marriage, arranged by each of their fathers, but it was broken off when Legolas was about 1,254.  
  
Arwen nodded. I am glad to see you too, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Aragorn, may I see you later?   
  
Aragorn nodded, his cheeks turning slightly red. Arwen half-smiled, then nodded at Legolas and quickly brushed past the two men.  
  
Legolas smirked at his good friend. A romance? With Arwen?   
  
Aragorn sighed. Yes. I am sure her father will not approve. I am not elf- kind.   
  
Do not trouble yourself, Aragorn son of Arathorn. You will end up with the Lady Evenstar. I am sure this is your fate.   
  
What about you Legolas? You ought to settle down some day.  
  
They both laughed at the irony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was a long time ago. Now, Aragorn was gone. Well, they weren't sure he was totally gone, but he had fallen from a cliff. How could he be alive?  
  
Flashback  
  
An orc lay laughing on the ground; it's ugly head roaring with laughter, yet coughing up death.  
  
Legolas stared at the orc, then an incredible rage filled through him. He grasped the orc by the neck and drew him closer. "What happened?"  
  
The orc laughed its' rasping laugh. "He.fell."  
  
Legolas growled. "You lie."  
  
The orc opened its' mouth to protest, but death overcame it. Legolas threw the orc back into the grass. Then, he spotted a brilliant jewel. He opened the orc's hand, and found the light of in this hand. He grasped the jewel, and prayed silently in Elvish. By the grace of the White Lady Galadriel, the powerful master Elrond, and my own father Thranduil, protects this mortal, Aragorn son of Arathorn. Protect him. Give him my strength, and the strength of Arwen Evenstar, his best friend and his lover. Protect him.   
  
End Flashback  
  
Legolas got off his horse silently. He saw Eowyn, the beautiful and brave lady of Rohan, rush forward, obviously looking for Aragorn. He would have gone to her, had the grief not been so near to his heart. //Please. Let him come back. We all need him.\\  
  
He saw Gimli go to Eowyn, and could not hear what they said. But he saw Eowyn falter, then turn away in a swirl of curly blonde hair. He thought for a moment about going after her, but decided against it.  
  
Later that night, a huge bonfire was lit, honoring the dead. Friends and family of those who lost a husband, father, or friend in the attack from the wolves of Isengard sat crying softly. Legolas and Gimli sat next to each other. Gimli was sniffling, and Legolas fingered his beautiful bow, given to him by Galadriel.  
  
As the names of the dead were called out, King Theoden paused when he said, "Aragorn, son of Arathorn." A murmur rose through the crowd. The heir to Gondor had been with them? And now he was killed? This meant a sure death for the rest of them.  
  
The ceremony lasted for many hours, someone would always rise and pay a tribute to their lost one. But no one said anything about Aragorn. They seemed to respect the grief of his two best friends.  
  
Legolas got up to leave about halfway through. He couldn't stand this. No one had even mentioned his best friend. King Theoden had said nothing. Gimli had said nothing. As for himself, he wanted to, but couldn't bring himself to say anything in a language other than Elvish. And no one besides maybe Theoden would be able to understand anything he said.  
  
A hand rested softly on his shoulder. //Not Aragorn, he's dead.Not Arwen, she's in Rivendell.Not Gimli.Well better not be, or I'll kill him for touching me like this.\\  
  
Who's there? Legolas cursed himself when the words came out. Sometimes, he couldn't control his speech. He hadn't meant for that to come out in Elvish.  
  
It's Eowyn.   
  
Legolas jumped, shocked, and turned around to face the Lady of Rohan. Her soft features were illuminated in the moonlight. You speak Elvish?   
  
She nodded. I learned when very young. I ran off one day, and met an elf maiden in the woods. She taught me over many days. I came home during the nights, only because my mother forced me. No one ever knew where I went, or what I learned. They never asked. Except for Eomer. But I couldn't tell him. It was my secret.   
  
Legolas smiled softly. A wonderful story, Lady. It is refreshing to speak in my own tongue again. No one in the Fellowship except for Gandalf and.Aragorn.could speak this tongue.  
  
Eowyn turned away, tears glistening in her eyes. Tell me about him. What was Aragorn like? I heard he was a great man.   
  
He was. The best of my friends. Oh no.   
  
Eowyn took Legolas' hand. What's wrong?   
  
Arwen. His love. I loved her once, centuries ago. But it was not meant to be, and we moved on. She is meant to be with Aragorn. I can't bear to think of her reaction to his death. Legolas shook his magnificent head.  
  
Eowyn held the saddened Elf. She sung a quiet lullaby in Elvish.  
  
Hush my child, sleep well tonight Don't fret, all is well and right. The night is at peace And release Your fear For all is well an right In.here.  
  
Legolas looked up at her. "That was my favorite song as a child. My mother, she used to hum it to me when I was scared. Sadly, she died. I was only 244. She was only 5,435."  
  
Eowyn raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Oh, forgive me Lady. That is young when you talk of elves. Galadriel has been alive since the forging of the Rings of Power."  
  
Eowyn shook her head, and sat down on the dirt floor next to Legolas. "I cannot imagine living that long. Or wanting to. To face all the ages of this Earth. To be here when it all changes. That would be torture."  
  
Legolas stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"I did not mean to offend, Elf Prince. But that it the truth as my heart sees it."  
  
The Elf Prince of Mirkwood nodded. "Sometimes, forever seems like a long time. But other times, it seems like it could go by in the blink of an eye."  
  
"How did your mother die?"  
  
Legolas turned towards the Lady of Rohan. She was, indeed, beautiful. But not just physical beauty. In his long years, Legolas had seen many a woman 'prettier' than Eowyn. Why, Arwen, his good friend was made this mortal woman look normal, and plain. Compared to Galadriel. It was not a contest at all.  
  
But where Eowyn's true beauty lied was within. She was brave, and shed off rays of her purity. Eowyn was a symbol of beauty, peace, courage. All the qualities of true hero. Yet she was a woman, and confined to a domestic life by the boundaries of her gender. Perhaps he could free her.  
  
She was slain, by the arrows of Isengard. My father laid her to rest in the palace of our home, in Mirkwood. (A/N: I'm making this up.)  
  
Eowyn tentatively reached out and took the Elf's hand in her own. "I am sorry. My own mother died of consumption, a terrible sickness."  
  
Legolas stroked her cheek. "That is terrible. I have never known sickness. But it must be terrible."  
  
"Yes. It is. It almost claimed my life as well."  
  
Thank the Fathers it didn't.   
  
Their eyes met. Slowly, tentatively, their lips met. They stayed that way, basking in the glory of their kiss, for many minutes. When they finally parted, Legolas heard footsteps approaching.  
  
I must go. I bid you goodnight, Fair Lady of Rohan.   
  
And then he was gone, leaving Eowyn smiling with happiness, and crying in sadness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Fluff fluff fluff. I am sorry. Oh well, next chapter will be up soon. No denying it, this IS a romance. Oh drat. Anyway, next chapter will cover Aragorn's return and the battle of Helm's Deep, so hopefully not as much FLUFF! Please review; flames will be used to fight evil Orcs! Luv Coco 


	2. Returns and Regrets

Author's Notes: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I haven't written in like fifteen million years, but this chapter will make up for it!! I guess I've just been really busy or something.Anyways please review! I hope you guys don't totally hate me for not posting in such a long time!  
  
If the words are between these symbols , imagine they are in Elvish. //|| means they are thoughts!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to Tolkien!  
  
And, without further delay, the second chapter in Facing it Together. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two- Returns and Regrets  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eowyn found that it was hard to breathe, and that her ankles were so weak she could barely stand. This state of incapability both angered her and surprised her. As a shield maiden of Rohan, she prided herself on being a woman able to withstand the blows of swords and the sting of arrows. Very rarely had something gotten past her fierce determination.  
  
Yet, one kiss from this man, no elf, was enough to cause her to go into a state of shock. One kiss caused her to forget all the pain of death and to instead feel as if she was floating on the clouds.  
  
Consciously drawing in a deep breath, Eowyn braced herself and tried to stand. She would have fallen, if not for the strong pair of arms that pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Eowyn, sister-daughter, what ails you?" asked Theoden, King of Rohan, and Eowyn's uncle.  
  
The shield maiden of Rohan shook her head. "Nothing, sir. I am merely weary with sorrow."  
  
The face of the wizened king was guilty. "I am sorry, Eowyn. We could not bring the Heir of Gondor's throne back to you. We could not find the body."  
  
Hope rose through Eowyn's chest. "Maybe then, uncle, he is not dead."  
  
Theoden looked at his niece strictly. "No, sister-daughter. He is dead. His life was taken by the fierce river that flows at the bottom of the rugged cliff. He fell over the edge."  
  
Dismay grasped the woman's heart. "And no one tried to help him?!" she asked, angry and amazed, "Not even his friends?"  
  
"We did not know he fell until the battle was over. A dying Uruk was threatened by the Elf Warrior Legolas, and eventually admitted what happened to the man. Legolas looked as if he could jump in after Aragorn, to desperately find him. I'm sure he would have, if not for the urgency of the situation, and the need of his skills." Theoden's voice trailed off.  
  
//Legolas,\\ thought Eowyn, //I should have known he would be the one to want to help Aragorn. . .\\  
  
Eowyn spoke her mind. "How did the Elf and the Dwarf handle his death?"  
  
Theoden's look was grim. "Gimli, the dwarf, talked endlessly to Legolas about many things. But Legolas remained silent. I fear for him. Their company has lost many, including the Steward of Gondor, Boromir. For a time they believed Gandalf to be lost. And four other of their friends are missing."  
  
Eowyn made a mental note to ask Legolas about this later. "Thank you, Uncle. I shall retire now."  
  
Theoden smiled at his niece. "Will you reach your chambers safely, sister- daughter?"  
  
Eowyn nodded. "I shall be fine." She rose shakily and walked off in the direction of her rooms.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The next morning, Eowyn awoke to sunlight streaming through her room's one window. //How terrible,\\ she thought, //that the day after one of our time's greatest heroes dies, it is beautiful out.\\  
  
She dressed in a comfortable dress, and hid a dagger underneath it. She pulled half of her hair back, off her face, and prepared to go down to breakfast.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Eowyn found that she was late to breakfast, and the only seat left just happened to be next to Legolas. She shyly walked up and sat down on his left, the dwarf on his right.  
  
Legolas looked sideways at her, and managed a small smile. Eowyn felt her skin turn red, and smiled self-consciously back, while staring down at the bowl of porridge placed in front of her.  
  
"Attention," King Theoden called. The long table silenced. Eowyn surveyed the scene, she was obviously the only woman, and was receiving strange looks from many of the men.  
  
"It has been made plainly obvious that Sarumon wishes war upon Rohan. It is plainly obvious that we must rise to this threat, and prepare to defend our people." Theoden's words sparked interest in many.  
  
Eowyn remained quiet, observing Legolas' reaction. His facial expression had not yet changed, but his eyes had darkened ever so slightly.  
  
Theoden bowed his head. "I only wish that Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the Throne of Gondor was here. He himself was a great warrior or so I've been told by his friends, Gimli of the Lonely Mountain and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. He would have been an excellent person to have on my counsel."  
  
All the heads at the table bowed for a moment, in remembrance of the great man. Abruptly, Legolas stood up, and spoke. "Excuse, Lord Theoden. I must leave." He turned on his heel and fled the room, causing snickers from the men of Rohan.  
  
Eowyn glanced at the men, then after Legolas. She rose as well, then nodded at her uncle and fled after the elf.  
  
Gimli laughed heartily. "Seems my friend Legolas has captured the fancy of your niece, Theoden King."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Legolas, wait! Eowyn called out in Elvish.  
  
The elf stopped his frantic pacing of the corridors. He turned and faced the Lady of Rohan. Yes, Eowyn. What is it?  
  
Why did you leave breakfast so quickly?  
  
The food was not to my liking.  
  
Eowyn glared at him. Do not jest, sir Elf. I will ask you again. Why did you leave breakfast so quickly?  
  
Legolas sighed, and switched back to Common tongue. He glanced around uneasily. "Can we talk somewhere else?"  
  
Eowyn nodded. "Let's go to my quarters. I still have some time before I am supposed to be on healing duty."  
  
Legolas nodded, and followed Eowyn to her chambers.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Eowyn closed the door after them. She beckoned to a chair and told Legolas to sit. She herself sat perched on the edge of her bed. "Now, Legolas, tell me what is ailing you?"  
  
The elf took a deep breath, and began to speak. "A long time ago, I realized that my bond with Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar of Rivendell and Aragorn's love, allowed us to communicate telepathically, even over long distances. It was because of this that we mistook our growing friendship for love, and because of that we agreed to be engaged by our fathers."  
  
Eowyn searched his face for answers. "I am not sure I understand."  
  
"I told Arwen telepathically that I did not think Aragorn would be coming home. She didn't answer, so I figured that she could not hear me, that the distance was too great. Then, this morning, at breakfast, I received her reply. She told me that Aragorn is alive. I should not doubt her claim, but I confess to be very doubtful." Legolas sighed again.  
  
Eowyn beckoned him to sit next to her on the bed. He complied, and she hugged him as soon as he was settled. "I hope, for all of our sake, that Aragorn is alive."  
  
Legolas nodded, "I agree with you, Lady of Rohan. Oh, and I do apologize for last night, if you find my actions improper."  
  
Eowyn stared at him. "Nay, nay, fair elf! I found your actions most enjoyable, if truth be told." She smiled shyly into his beautiful face.  
  
"Really?" asked Legolas.  
  
Eowyn nodded, not sure what to say. It turns out, she did not need to speak, for soon her lips were covered with Legolas'.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Later that day, Eowyn was caring for many of the sick and wounded in Helm's Deep. She had finished tending one old man's wounds, and found herself catching Legolas' eye across the room.  
  
One look from him told her something. Aragorn had come home. She drew in a sharp breath, and turned to tend to another woman. She heard a cry of excitement outside, and saw Gimli of the Lonely Mountain rush outside.  
  
All grew quiet, as even the children silenced their cries, as if they knew that something important was about to occur. Eowyn felt her heart race. She would be seeing Aragorn again, Aragorn who had captured her fancy long before his Elven companion.  
  
The doors slammed open, and there stood Aragorn, looking, despite his clear state of dirtiness and disarray, like the king he should be. He walked, head down through the crowd of anxious people, and almost collided with Legolas, who stood in front of the doors that Aragorn wanted to go through.  
  
Legolas looked his best friend directly in the eye, and said, in Elvish, You're late.  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth, but Legolas cut him off again. "You look terrible," he said in Common.  
  
The two best friends stood there, staring at each other, until they both started to laugh. Aragorn clapped a hand on Legolas' shoulder. Legolas looked him in the eye, and then pressed the Evenstar into his palm. The two shared a glance, then smiled once again.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Whew! I enjoyed writing that!! Please, please review!! I want to know what you think!  
  
~Coco 


	3. A Note To My Readers

Dear Readers:  
  
Thank you for all your sweet reviews! I have enjoyed hearing all of your opinions! They are the most amazing reviews I have ever received!  
  
One of the reviews mentioned that they thought I took something from the story Corner of My Eye. I have read Corner of My Eye, but when writing those chapters I did not call on it as a reference. I assure you, I did not mean to plagiarize another's work, and all similarities are purely coincidence. My story is not intended to be like Corner of My Eye at all, except for the Legolas/Eowyn pairing.  
  
Corner of My Eye is an excellent story, and one of my favorites. Although this is true, I DID NOT take anything from it purposely!  
  
Please, continue to review! It's comments like that that alert me to what you're thinking!  
  
Love,  
  
Coco 


	4. It Has Begun

Author's Note: Thanks to all my devoted fans! I love you guys so, so, so much! At the moment, this is the only story I'm working on. Portraits of a Lady is a Star Wars Story, and I finished it awhile ago. Farewell, My Friends is a Harry Potter fic, and a one-shot deal. And Harry Potter and the Sign of the Serpent has me utterly bored, so this will be all you're seeing of me, for the time being. Check out the others, besides Sign of the Serpent. They're pretty good.  
  
To all my loyal reviewers, I love you all so much! There are too many to name, but maybe at the end of this chapter, if I have time!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! All the rest is Tolkien's. I do not make any claim to it!  
  
Words in are Elvish! (Use our imaginations, people!)  
  
Words in //\\ are thoughts!  
  
Oh yes, I have some real Elvish in here people! I have the Two Towers movie script, and so I was able to get Legolas and Aragorn's Elvish lines when they are watching the Rohan men be fitted with armor! I know, it's strange that I have that and not other lines, but bear with me! I hope it's right!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, Eowyn set out to speak to the heroic king, who had shocked everyone and returned from the dead.  
  
Eowyn roamed the corridors of the Rohan fortress, knowing it might be impossible to find him. Since his return, Aragorn had been in deep conference with her uncle, King Theoden. She already knew what it was they were discussing. The war had come to Helms Deep.  
  
Lady of Rohan, called out a familiar and musical voice from behind her.  
  
Smiling slightly, Eowyn turned to face the one who sought her. Hello, Legolas, she responded.  
  
The fair features of the Mirkwood Elf broke into a smile. Searching for Aragorn, are you?  
  
A wash of guilt swept over her like an ocean. You have caught me, she confessed woefully.  
  
Legolas' expression did not change. "I do not fault you for looking for him, mellamin," he said in Common, "For when one's friend has been considered dead for days past, the friends usually seek him out, to hear his heroic tale."  
  
Eowyn accepted this gratefully. "Was he happy to see his jewel returned to him?"  
  
Legolas looked at her appraisingly. "It is much more than a jewel, shield maiden. It is the Evenstar, and within it is the light of Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar of Rivendell, the most beautiful elf of all, some say."  
  
Eowyn looked puzzled. "I do not understand."  
  
"Arwen is willing to give up her immortality for Aragorn. She is willing to forsake the immortal life of our people, and become mortal like you. She will be faced with sickness and old age, as all of your kind are. She will die, and thus the only daughter of Elrond Half-Elven, ruler of Rivendell, will cease to exist."  
  
//Who was I to think that I could ever be considered a suitable match for Lord Aragorn,\\ thought Eowyn bitterly, //He is loved by someone so strongly that she will forsake the immortal life of her people to spend a mortal life with him.\\  
  
Legolas tenderly stroked her face. Do not trouble yourself, Eowyn. The heart of Aragorn may belong to another, but you have my heart.  
  
Eowyn smiled slightly. Your heart is more than I ever could have asked for, Legolas, son of Thranduil. Your love is more than I ever could have dreamed of.  
  
Legolas covered her hands in his own smooth, ageless ones. Once I believed I would never love, Eowyn, but now I see that I was a fool to ever think like that. I see why Arwen would so willingly give her love to a mortal.  
  
Eowyn knew those were words meant to be precious, but they still offended her. Were elves really so above others that they could not bear to love a mortal? Still she stroked his cheek, and smiled. Thank you for your words, son of Thranduil..  
  
"Legolas!" came a call from further down the hall.  
  
Both whirled around to see who it was, instantly separating. Eowyn smiled a bit when she realized it was Lord Aragorn. Legolas nodded once towards his friend, "What is it, mellon?"  
  
Aragorn quickly came to a halt beside the pair. "I wish for you and Gimli to accompany myself and Lord Theoden, for we will be discussing the defense of Helms Deep. Uruk Hai are on the move, and will be here by nightfall."  
  
Eowyn was alarmed. "How many?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Tens of thousands," Aragorn said grimly, "I fear that the fortress will not withstand the night."  
  
Eowyn's hand flew to her mouth. "Lord Aragorn, I beg you, tell my father to allow me to fight! I fear neither death nor pain, I can destroy the Uruks! You will need my help!"  
  
Aragorn turned towards her. "Lady of Rohan," he said softly, "While I have no doubt of your skills as a warrior, your skills as a leader and a peacemaker will be needed. You are a beacon of hope to your people. The women and children who will be boarded up in the caverns will need your calming influence more than we will need your skills defending this fortress."  
  
Eowyn glared at him. "There are not many fighters here, Aragorn. You will need every person you can get. Why not allow me to fight? Is it because I am a woman? Well, if that is the case, I assure you, I am a better fighter than half the men here, and not bad at the bow as well."  
  
Aragorn glared right back at her. "I apologize, Eowyn, but I have no time. The Uruks are moving quickly, and we must assemble an army to meet them! I need to speak to your father." He motioned to Legolas, "Come, Legolas. I need your counsel."  
  
Legolas glanced after Aragorn's retreating figure, then turned back to Eowyn. "I'm sorry Eowyn. I would have you fight by my side till the end, but it is up to the King and Lord Aragorn. Plus, at least I know you will be waiting for me when the night is over," added the elf with a mischievous smile.  
  
Eowyn blushed, "And you shall have your reward for a job well done, for I feel in my heart you shall defeat the Uruks." She kissed him gently on the lips, by now fairly used to the electrifying shock that traveled through her body.  
  
Legolas broke apart quickly however, and turned to follow Aragorn. He smiled in farewell at the Lady of Rohan, and then disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas caught up with Gimli, who was shuffling along several paces behind Aragorn and King Theoden. The two men looked as if they were in the middle of a quite heated conversation, and Legolas could sense Aragorn's anger. The two men came to a stop at one point on top of the wall.  
  
"And who will come to our aid?" Theoden bit out furiously, "Elves? Dwarves?" he gestured towards Gimli and Legolas, "We are all not so lucky in our friends as you."  
  
Aragorn stared at him. "Gondor will answer."  
  
"Gondor?!" King Theoden exploded, "Where was Gondor when the cities fell? Where was Gondor when we were forced into this corner? Where was Gondor when." He seemed to regain control. "No, my Lord Aragorn. We are alone."  
  
The King turned on his heel and left Aragorn standing there.  
  
Legolas strode up to where his friend stood. "What should I do, Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn stared at him. "There's nothing we can do, but wait. Wait and pray that salvation will come."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day, the entire fortress was in an uproar. Soldiers of Rohan went around, picking all men who could wield a sword and sending them to be fitted with armor and to be given a sword.  
  
Those who were barely able to walk, they were so old, were sent. Those who had barely reached their teens, and a few who hadn't, were sent.  
  
In Legolas' eyes, it was pointless. They would not be able to live out the night. And with them would go Aragorn, and Gimli, and perhaps even himself. And when they were dead, Eowyn of Rohan would be left to defend her people.  
  
At least she might get her wish. For, Legolas felt, by the end of the night, everyone would be fighting for their lives.  
  
The sun was setting, and Legolas was standing with Aragorn and Gimli, watching the men fit themselves for the battle. The fear was evident in their eyes, in the way they moved. They did not think that they would live.  
  
Aragorn picked up a battered sword. His eyes appraised it, then his faced twisted into a disgusted look, and tossed it back on the pile. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."  
  
Gimli huffed, "Most have seen too many winters."  
  
"Or too few," Legolas added quietly, his eyes narrowing angrily, "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas did not stop as all grew silent. Boe a hun, neled herain dan caer menig! (And they should be. Three hundred, against ten thousand!)  
  
Aragorn turned back towards him, responding in Elvish. Si beriathar hyn. Amar na ned Edoras! (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.)  
  
Legolas glared at him, Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hyn u-.ortheri! Natha daged aen! (Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They're all going to die!)  
  
Aragorn looked at him furiously, "Then I shall die as one of them!" he raged in Common.  
  
Legolas stared at him, ignoring the glances of all the other men in the room. Aragorn stopped talking, then walked away. Legolas felt a wash of guilt, and moved to go after him, but felt Gimli's hand on his arm.  
  
"Let him go, lad. Let him be."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas roamed the corridors with no real purpose. He hadn't seen Aragorn since he had lost his temper with him. He felt guilty at yelling at his best friend, but in his mind, the words rang true. They could not possibly survive the night.  
  
"Legolas," came Eowyn's soft voice from behind him.  
  
He turned and saw the Lady of Rohan, illuminated in the soft light, which added more grace and beauty to her already gorgeous features. "Yes, Eowyn?"  
  
She took his hand in hers. "Good luck, Legolas. I pray you survive the night." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. "I shall be waiting for you."  
  
He kissed her back, "And I shall wait for you, Lady of Rohan. But, if you excuse me, I must find Aragorn. I need to speak with him, for I feel that I have terribly damaged our friendship."  
  
Eowyn shook her head. "No, Legolas, your friendship can never be damaged, not by time, by death, or even by something so silly as hurried words. I feel you shall remain friends till the end of time." She stroked his cheek. "Go find him, love, for alone you two are great warriors, but together, you are invincible."  
  
Legolas kissed her one last time. "Wait for me, Eowyn. I promise you, whatever my fate, I shall come to you one last time."  
  
He turned on his heel, and padded away, looking for Aragorn.  
  
Eowyn watched him leave, then turned back towards the women and children who were filing into the caves. She hoped that she too, would live out the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn turned to pick up his sword, but found it already hovering in mid air, suspended there by Legolas. He nodded solemnly, and accepted the sword.  
  
Legolas looked at him, straight in the eyes. "We have trusted you this far, and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."  
  
Aragorn smiled slightly at him, U-moe edhored, Legolas. (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.)  
  
They clapped each other on the shoulders, then turned to watch Gimli huff in. "If I have time, I'll get this adjusted." He dropped his chain of mail, so it fell about him like a dress. "It's a little tight around the chest."  
  
The Elf and Man fought back smiles. Just then, a horn sounded through the deep. They froze in their tracks. "That's no Orc horn," Legolas exclaimed, hurrying out of the room, and towards the gate.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli quickly followed him, Gimli tripping over his long hem.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas skid to a stop at the top of the long flight of stairs, and broke into an amazed smile. There, stood an army of Elven archers, from Lothlorien. And Haldir was at the lead.  
  
Theoden stared at the elves, clearly amazed. His men were staring at them in awe. "How is this possible?" the King demanded.  
  
Haldir half-smiled. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago, we fought, and died, together." He stopped speaking as he caught sight of Aragorn and Legolas staring at him, and even Gimli smiling. "We've come to honor that alliance."  
  
Aragorn lost his composure, and bolted down the steps. He smiled at Haldir, Mae govannen, Haldir. (Welcome, Haldir.) He hugged him, drawing a surprised glance from the formal Elf. Legolas smiled from his spot. Aragorn smiled, then repeated himself in Common. "You are most welcome."  
  
Legolas ran lightly down the stairs, and clasped Haldir on the arms, the Lothlorien elf doing the same. Legolas grinned as the Elven army snapped to attention, drawing gasps from the Rohan men, and whispers of their uniformity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deep beneath Helms Deep, Eowyn stood listening to the sounds of the approaching army. She shivered slightly, as drops of water dripped onto her white skin. The women and children around her were quivering in fear, hanging onto themselves for safety.  
  
An old woman rushed up and embraced Eowyn. She was a bit shocked, but Eowyn hugged back. She recognized the woman as one who's husband had been made to go and fight the Uruks.  
  
"Calm," Eowyn whispered into the lady's ear, "Our men will return victorious. For as long as the Elf, Man, and Dwarf are with us, I have hope."  
  
The woman nodded slightly, and released the Shield Maiden of Rohan. She stepped back respectively, and curtsied low, then hurried off.  
  
Eowyn wrapped her arms around herself, and sat down on a dry stone. She couldn't help but feel unconfident, as the sounds war drew ever nearer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas stood next to Gimli, and heard Aragorn come up behind him. He fingered his bow, anxious to get this battle over and done with. His confidence was raised ever since Haldir and the Lorien Elves appeared.  
  
Gimli was grumbling beside him, trying to see over the edge of the wall. "You could have picked a better spot," he said to Legolas, who smiled easily.  
  
Gimli turned towards Aragorn, "Well lad, this luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."  
  
Legolas looked at his friend. "Your friends are with you Aragorn."  
  
Gimli huffed, "Let's hope they last the night."  
  
They watched as the Uruk-Hai drew nearer, their spears and swords and shields thumping against the ground. One leader climbed up to an outcropping of rocks, and stood above all the rest. Aragorn resumed his pacing.  
  
Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none! called out Aragorn in Elvish.  
  
The Elves began to fumble with their bows and arrows. Gimli was still trying to see over the ledge, "What's happening out there?"  
  
Feeling somewhat light-hearted, Legolas responded merrily, "Would you like me to describe it for you? Or would you like me to find you a box?"  
  
Gimli stared at the Elf for a long moment, then began to laugh heartily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Uruks were continuing their battle chants. An old man, Aldor, had an arrow to his string. His hands were quivering, and all of a sudden, he released the arrow.  
  
It went whizzing through the air, and embedded itself in an Orc neck.  
  
The whole Deep went silent. Aragorn screamed out hastily, "HOLD!"  
  
But the Uruks had something else in mind. They began to charge.  
  
"So it begins," said Theoden from his perch in the Deep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Down below, Eowyn listened intently to the sounds from above. She heard the clashing and yelling of the Uruks stop, and be replaced by a lengthy silence. Then, she heard them start to charge.  
  
//So,\\ she thought, //The battle has begun.\\  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's it for now! This is the longest chapter yet! *Does victory dance!* Well, more might be up later, today's Friday and it's a snow day, so who knows?!  
  
Anyway, please review!  
  
~Coco 


	5. Again, An Author's Note

Another Author's Note:  
  
Yes, I have read the books, and know that Eowyn gets together with Faramir. I should probably put somewhere in the summary that this is an Alternate Universe story, where Legolas and Eowyn fall in love.  
  
I also know that Eowyn is Theoden's niece. That was a terrible, terrible error on my part. I really do apologize! I proof read that chapter, but it somehow skipped my notice.  
  
Please, this is my story, and I know that it is very unlike the books! IT'S MEANT TO BE THIS WAY!!!!!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Coco 


	6. Victories

Author's Notes: I haven't updated in a long, long time. . . Wow. Anyways, I've been busy with my website. Myself and Evenstar589 recently decided that we had no space, so turned the thing into four separate sites. I am running the Harry Potter Site, and the Star Wars site. My dear friend (cough, cough LoL) is running the Lord of the Rings site and the random other fiction site as well. So anyway, that's my excuse. You want to visit the sites? The Harry Potter site URL is . The Star Wars site is . Sign the guest books!!!!  
  
Anyways, have fun there, and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. It is somewhat movie canon, but mostly Alternate Universe.  
  
I added a bunch of dialogue between everyone's favorite elf, and everyone's favorite dwarf! This takes place during the Battle of Helms Deep.  
  
Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own anything but the plot. And if J.R.R. Tolkien comes back from the dead, and sues me, he won't get much. It all went down the drain when I saw The Two Towers. . . is it, ten times?  
  
-------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four  
  
-------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Legolas fit a bow to his arrow, and aimed at the nearest Uruk. It wasn't as if he had to look hard to find a target. He let the arrow loose, and grimaced in satisfaction as it lodged itself in the creature's neck. With lightning fast speed, he fit another arrow to his bow. Whoosh! Another Uruk fell.  
  
Arrow after arrow flew and lodged themselves into the enemies' necks. All around him, the Lorien elves were doing the same. Haldir caught Legolas' eye, and he grinned, before letting another arrow go. Yet despite the elves' noble work, the Uruks kept coming.  
  
"Let them come!" Gimli growled, shifting his ax from hand to hand.  
  
Legolas glanced down at him, not pausing in his work with his arrows. "Nervous, dear Gimli?"  
  
"Ha!" roared the dwarf. "I want some action, master Elf, and more action than sitting safely atop the wall, shooting some flimsy arrows at the enemy. I want my ax to meet an Uruk's neck!"  
  
Legolas peered down at the battle below them. "Well, dear friend, you're in luck. Ladders."  
  
Gimli's eyes widened, and he screamed, "Yes!"  
  
----------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Eowyn listened with growing frustration to the battle above them. The children were crying, and the women were shaking. Eowyn herself, well she was pacing back and forth, clenching and unclenching her fists, wishing she could get her hands around the enemies' necks.  
  
The rumbles above them grew louder, and dust from the ceiling drifted lazily down towards them. She made up her mind. She turned towards the women, "I'm going to help them. There will be many wounded," she lied, making it seem as if she was going to administer medical aid.  
  
"I'll come with you!" one woman volunteered.  
  
"Nay, good lady. You should stay here, with your friends and family. Take care of them, that it the best you can do now. I, well my family, and my friends, are upstairs. I promise you all, I will heal yours husbands and sons." She gave them a final nod, and rushed upstairs.  
  
--------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Two! I've got two already!" Gimli yelled, shaking his fingers wildly towards Legolas.  
  
The elf smiled, and pulled his knife out of the Uruk he was killing's neck. "I'm on seventeen!"  
  
Gimli's eyes widened, "I will not have you outscoring me!" He turned and chopped another Uruk in the legs, and it piled at Gimli's feet.  
  
Legolas pulled out his bow, and fired two quick shots, knocking two Uruks off two ladders. "Nineteen!"  
  
Gimli responded with a growl that could be heard above the din of the battle, slammed his ax into another Uruk.  
  
------------------------ ------------------------  
  
Eowyn rushed to the armory. She grabbed the nearest breastplate, and quickly strapped it to herself. She pulled her long blonde hair up into a bun, and tied it securely. Then, she grabbed a shield, a bow, and some arrows. She ran out into the main hallway, which was all but deserted.  
  
Her chest of treasures still remained there, untouched. Eowyn dashed up to it. She unfolded a pair of breeches and some sturdy shoes. She reached deep into the trunk and pulled out the necklace her late mother gave her for luck. She clasped it around her neck. Then, she pulled out her sharpened, jeweled sword. Taking it into one hand, Eowyn prepared to go out into battle.  
  
------------------------ ------------------------  
  
She ran out into the deafening noise. She rushed to find the King. She found him easily, and dropped to one knee. "My liege," she said, disguising her familiar voice, "Where should I go?"  
  
The King looked down at her. "Where you, boy?"  
  
She kept her eyes on the floor, "I was afraid sir. But now I am ready to serve my king." At least it was somewhat true, she thought.  
  
The King's eyes swept over her. "Aye. We were all afraid. But look at this, boy! The battle wages in our favor. The armies of Sarumon may be vast, but thanks to help from the elves, we are able to hold them back. Is this all you can conjure, Sarumon?" he yelled out to the battle.  
  
"Elves, my lord?" Eowyn questioned. As far as she knew, Legolas was the only elf here.  
  
"The elves of Lothlorien and Rivendell have come to our aid, boy. My, you are behind the times! You should have seen the look on Legolas' face. He was wrestling with the fact that his people would leave him here to die. But now that he is with his kin, he has regained hope, as have all our people." Theoden nodded towards the elf they spoke of. "Go join him, lad, for you look to be a stout fighter. Haldir of Lothlorien and Lord Aragorn are over there as well. Go." He smiled down at her.  
  
Eowyn didn't need to be told twice. She bowed to her uncle, and ran off towards Legolas. She saw him fighting, and caught herself admiring the way he efficiently slaughtered the enemy. Many might have though of Legolas as young, and feminine, just by his outward appearance.  
  
But when they saw him fight like that, his strength and wisdom and age outshone even that of Lord Aragorn. Eowyn picked up her pace, anxious to reach him. Then, she saw Legolas suddenly turn, and saw Aragorn screaming, pointing at something in the dark.  
  
Eowyn allowed her eyes to follow Aragorn's arm. She realized in horror that one Uruk was running towards a mound of explosives, buried underneath the wall. If the Uruk reached the explosives, the wall would blow.  
  
Legolas fired one arrow into the Uruk, and it faltered, but kept running. He fired another arrow, and it pierced through the Uruk's heart. But, with it's last breath, the Uruk leaped into the pile of explosives.  
  
There was a giant explosion, and Eowyn screamed out, "NO! LEGOLAS!" Her words were drowned out by the noise of the explosion.  
  
Bodies and chunks of wall spun through the air. Eowyn picked up her pace, running towards the shattered wall, but not before turning to her uncle, and seeing the look of intense fear on his face.  
  
------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Legolas saw the bodies fly through the air, and immediately felt as if he was going to hurl, a sensation the millennia old elf had never felt before. He had failed them. It wasn't as if he had missed his target, as usual, he had hit the Uruk. But he had paused too much! He hadn't hit the Uruk in time, and now all of these people, these men, these elves, were dead.  
  
Getting up, Legolas dug his knife into another Uruk's stomach, with a renewed rage. He checked his quiver, and saw it full of arrows. Seeing a fallen Uruk's shield near him, and the set of stairs, Legolas knew it was time for another one of his famous stunts.  
  
Picking up the shield, and jumping on it, Legolas skimmed down the stairs lightly. His bow twanged with the sound of releasing arrows, and at least nine Uruks fell in the process. As he reached the end, he shifted his weight, jumping off the shield and sending it into the nearest Uruk's head.  
  
Then, he pulled out his knife, and set to work.  
  
---------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Eowyn saw Legolas do his "little trick" and smiled to herself, even though she was angry he would deliberately endanger himself like that. He could have fallen!  
  
She took her sword from its sheath, and began to swing. Slash! It connected with an Uruk Hai neck, and the head flew from the body. Clang! The blade intercepted a blow aimed towards her head. Gathering all her strength, Eowyn threw off the blade, and chopped that Uruk up as well.  
  
"Ha!" she yelled at the fallen beast. She saw a path, and decided to fight her way over to Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli.  
  
------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Legolas saw a warrior fight his way towards him with a fierceness equal to that of Gimli's. He admired the warrior's zest, and hoped that maybe he would survive the night, something that didn't look to likely.  
  
He stabbed another Uruk, and continued to watch the warrior. There was something about the person that seemed familiar. Then, he caught sight of something with his elf eyes. A long lock of blonde hair hung from beneath the warrior's head. The hair was longer than any males, men or elf. That meant only one thing.  
  
//Eowyn!\\ Legolas thought angrily. He speared two more Uruks, then headed towards Eowyn.  
  
He grabbed his love by the hair, and pulled her towards the stairs. He parried a few blows aimed their way, and killed a few more Uruks. He finally reached the Great Hall.  
  
He spun the woman around, and pulled off her helmet. "Eowyn," he murmured.  
  
She couldn't meet his bright blue eyes. "Legolas."  
  
"Eowyn, why are you here? The only thing that comforted me about this whole battle was the fact that I was fighting to keep you safe, and the fact that you were safe beneath the ground." He brought his blood soaked hand along her smooth cheek.  
  
"Legolas, I am a capable fighter! You saw me! I killed more Uruks than the average warrior out there!" She was quite close to whining now.  
  
Legolas grabbed Eowyn's shield-covered body. "My love, my lady, I know that you can fight! I have no doubt about your skills in combat. But I would be going against your uncle, the king's wishes, if I allowed you to fight! And what if you were slain, milady? What solace would I find, or would your uncle find in the idea that you fought till the end?"  
  
Eowyn stared at him, eye to eye. "Legolas, I am trained to fight. To sit below with all the other women. . . I wouldn't be doing my people a service. . ." She made to go on, but Legolas pressed his lips against hers, and all thoughts of the battle and arguments flew from her mind.  
  
Finally, Legolas pulled apart. "Mellon, Elves can die of battle wounds, but not from old age."  
  
"Legolas, you won't die of battle wounds! You are one of the best warriors out there!" Eowyn said, her voice sounding strained.  
  
"Yes, mellon, but we elves can also die of a broken heart. If you were to fall out there tonight, I would die of that, the greatest illness to ever afflict anyone, elves, men, dwarves, hobbits, or even wizards."  
  
She gazed up into his blue eyes, which held nothing but compassion and honesty. "Alright, mellon. I will go below. For I do not wish to cause you any pain."  
  
Creoso, Eowyn. Legolas said, smiling down at her. (Thank you, Eowyn.) He kissed her gently on the forehead. Namaarie, he said, trying to feel light-hearted.  
  
Namaarie, she whispered back, then flew from his sight.  
  
--------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The battle was turning in the tide of the Uruk Hai. Legolas kept fighting, kept killings, almost mechanically. Drive knife into Uruk flesh, extract, repeat. Those steps echoed through his head.  
  
He had seen Haldir fall, and had heard the piercing cry of agony issued from Aragorn. He had seen Aragorn rush to the fallen elf, then get up and kill more Uruks.  
  
They would kill, but the Uruks would not stop. They were forever charging.  
  
But Eowyn was not in the thick of things, yet, and that gave Legolas reason to fight on.  
  
The battle had paused, for both forces were worn. A small party of Uruks rammed at the door that separated them from the rest of the battered force of Helms Deep. Theoden and Aragorn were having a heated conversation, but Legolas had tuned most of it out, his bow trained on the spot the Uruks were likely to burst through.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulders, and turned to see Aragorn standing there. "Yes, mellon?" he asked.  
  
Aragorn had a fierce determination in his eyes, and a wild look of excitement tattooed across his weathered face. "We ride."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We ride, one last time. For death *and* glory." Aragorn held out his hand.  
  
Legolas stared at him. The human had lost his mind. But then again, wars do crazy things to us all. Legolas clasped the hand. "For death *and* glory."  
  
Aragorn looked his friend in the eye. "For the one's we love."  
  
Legolas choked back a sob, and stared straight back at his mellon. "For the one's we love."  
  
----------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
It would be the last time he ever saw the sky, that's for sure. Legolas knew this, yet he couldn't stop from feeling joyous. He would die doing what he loved.  
  
He sat mounted on Arod, Aragorn on his horse next to him, and Theoden King next to him. The remainder of the men who could ride and fight sat waiting.  
  
There was one loud pound on the door, then it burst open, and the Uruks flooded in. Legolas urged Arod forward, and the loyal steed charged through the gruesome creatures. Legolas used the last of his arrows to shoot down a dozen men, then went back to his long knives.  
  
They charged through the never ending line of enemies. They got to the bottom, when a blinding light echoed through the chasm. Everything paused, and turned towards the East.  
  
And there, they saw Gandalf. And behind him rode Eomer, and the rest of the Riders of Rohan.  
  
Legolas gave a yelp of glee, and continued to fight as Gandalf, Eomer, and others rode down towards the Uruks, and slaughtered them senseless.  
  
It was, in Legolas' eyes, a complete victory.  
  
---------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Eowyn ran upstairs at the end of the battle, and collided with Aragorn. She took his face in her hands, and then hugged him tightly. It was a hug filled with love, but only the love of a sister to a brother. She saw Legolas over Aragorn's back, and winked at him. The elf smiled back in return.  
  
Later that night, Eowyn met up with Legolas, and they were alone for the first time that day.  
  
The kissing quickly grew passionate, as Eowyn led the famed elf prince to her room.  
  
And, dear reader, I shall leave the rest up to your imagination.  
  
---------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Well, that's the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoyed!! Please, please review!! This isn't the end, at least two more chapters to go!!  
  
xXx Coco xXx 


	7. Namaarie

Author's Notes: Not much to really say, only a big thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! This is probably the last chapter in Facing It Together. It's been fun.  
  
Who knows, though? Maybe I'll write one more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! Tolkien better not roll over in his grave and sue me because I'm going to the movies later!!  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
Eowyn walked briskly down the corridors of Helms Deep, her blonde hair streaming out behind her. She had received an embarrassing summons earlier that morning, a page had walked into her room, and found Eowyn lying next to a softly sleeping Legolas, scantily clad to say the least.  
  
Eowyn had leapt up after the page left, and got dressed quickly in working clothes. She had been so careless as to forget about all the wounded and dying innocents who were thronged throughout the fortress.  
  
There had been a hasty kiss goodbye to her Elven lover, then Eowyn ran to the soldiers' medical aid.  
  
She rounded a bend and immediately collided with Aragorn. "Oh my! Excuse me milord," she stuttered.  
  
Aragorn smiled down at her. "Hello, Eowyn. Have you seen Legolas? I haven't seen him since last night."  
  
Eowyn gaped, "Oh. . . er. . . I haven't seen him. . . Maybe you ought to check some of the far corridors?"  
  
Aragorn looked at her skeptically. "Thank you." He began to walk away, then turned back to the shield maiden. "Oh, and Eowyn!"  
  
"Yes, Lord Aragorn?"  
  
"Your uncle wishes to speak to you about something." Aragorn grinned, then walked away.  
  
Eowyn sighed, and ran off to find her uncle.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
He was in his quarters, and a servant was tending to the blow in the shoulder he had received while fighting. Eowyn rushed to his side, skirts and hair flying out behind her.  
  
"Ah, Eowyn!" Theoden said enthusiastically, "Come here, my girl! I want to speak to you about Rohan's future!"  
  
"Yes, uncle," Eowyn said respectively, stepping closer.  
  
"You see, my dear, the battle is over, but the war has just begun. Gandalf has advised me to seek an alliance between Gondor and Rohan, the two great societies of men!"  
  
Eowyn nodded, not sure where this was going. "Of course, milord."  
  
"I think you will be the key to this alliance," Theoden finished, smiling widely.  
  
"How?" Eowyn asked, honored and amazed at the same time.  
  
"I want you to marry someone high placed within Gondor."  
  
There was a silence that covered the entire room as Eowyn's jaw dropped, and her hand flew to her mouth. "But uncle! Who would I marry?"  
  
"Well, I originally wished for you to marry Lord Aragorn, since he is the rightful ruler of Gondor. But I have been informed that he is already betrothed. The Steward of Gondor is married, but had two sons. One, Boromir, would have been an ideal match. But he was killed awhile ago. So his brother, Faramir, will become your husband." Theoden grinned nervously. "How does that sound? You will be able to settle down, raise a family. It what's you've always wanted, is it not?"  
  
Eowyn couldn't even speak. "Uncle! How. . .how could you possibly make me do this?!"  
  
"It is my responsibility to arrange your well-being, dear child. But I am also responsible for the well-being of the entire population of Rohan! By doing this, I can arrange your safety, and the safety of Rohan. It's like hitting two Uruks with one arrow!"  
  
Eowyn could have sworn she was foaming at the mouth. "I am not a child! I can arrange my own marriage!"  
  
"To who? Would you marry a peasant? You are far too used to royal life, and far too important to the safety of your people!" Theoden raged.  
  
Eowyn felt tears of anger start to glisten. "You can't control me!"  
  
"Yes I can!" Theoden boomed, "I am your rightful guardian with both your parents dead! And, I am your King! What I say goes! That's final!" He glared at his niece. "Now, get out of my sight, and prepare to meet Lord Faramir! We shall be seeing him within the next weeks!" He waved an impatient hand, "Leave!"  
  
Eowyn stared at him, then ran from the room, tears cascading down her cheeks.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
Eowyn did not bother to find Legolas and tell him the news, she still held some hope that her uncle's mind could be persuaded. Instead, she set to work healing the men wounded in the bloody, if successful, fight against the Uruks.  
  
Eowyn lifted the shirt of one man, and found a mass of blood and gore. It made her sick to she, but she kept her hand covered over her mouth, and set to work. She took a tourniquet from her bag, and wrapped it around the injured man's torso. Before that, however, she dropped a few bits of healing potion onto the wound.  
  
As she said a silent prayer for the man, and was about to move on, when she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder. "Legolas," she murmured, turning around to face the Mirkwood Prince.  
  
He nodded, "Hello Eowyn."  
  
Eowyn couldn't bear to look at him. "Legolas. . .Can we speak later? There is something I must tell you, but I need to speak with my uncle first."  
  
Legolas took her hands, and led her over to a quiet part of the room. "Eowyn, I needed to tell you this. I am leaving," he said quietly.  
  
"What?!" she asked, alarmed, "Why?!"  
  
"Mithrandir and Estel have decided to ride to Sarumon's fortress of Isenguard. It is my duty to go with my companions, no matter how hard my heart tells me to stay here," Legolas said solemnly, "I came to say goodbye, for I fear that our paths are no longer twined together."  
  
"Legolas," Eowyn murmured, "My path shall forever be entwined with yours." She reached up and stroked his smooth face.  
  
Legolas caught her hand, and kissed it softly. "What did you have to say to me, milady?"  
  
"Oh," Eowyn said, "I was going to tell you that my. . .uncle. . . has had me betrothed to Faramir of Gondor. I am to marry him soon."  
  
Now it was Legolas' turn to be alarmed. "What?!"  
  
"I have no say in this, milord, for I would have the whole thing cancelled if I could. But my king wishes it, so, it must be done." Eowyn knew that the words were not true, but it eased her pain of parting with Legolas, one way or another.  
  
"Then it is fate that calls me from you, for I know that I still have a large part to play, milady. We are doing what the powers above us wish." Legolas gazed at her fair face. "I will leave you now, Lady Eowyn, and I shall pray that your path is one not full of bumps."  
  
Tears streamed from Eowyn's gray eyes. "Legolas. . ." she said quietly, stroking his cheek, "I shall never forget you, milord. I shall only hope that you will never forget me."  
  
"Nay, Lady of Rohan, I will not forget. The memory of your sweet flesh shall be imprisoned within my mind till the end of the days that I live," Legolas said firmly. He withdrew from her grasp, and made to turn away.  
  
Eowyn's grab on his hand however, stopped him, Namaarie, Legolas, she said.  
  
There was a sad light in his blue eyes, as he said, Namaarie, Eowyn of Rohan. Then, the Mirkwood elf walked out of the life of the Lady of Rohan for all eternity.  
  
Eowyn watched his retreating back, then looked down at the floor. To her surprise she saw an arrow there, made of Lorien wood, and a message. She gathered her skirts, and bent down to pick it up.  
  
She unfolded the note, and read it.  
  
Dearest Eowyn, it read.  
  
The time has come for our ways to part, nin mellon. The only regret that I shall carry with me is the fact that I could not spend more time in your company. I shall hold in my head the memories of out sweet time together for all eternity.  
  
Here is an arrow, the finest in my quiver, and the last of the arrows that Galadriel of Lorien gave me. Keep it with you for all time, as a memory of how you pierced my heart in the best of ways.  
  
Namaarie, A'maelamin,  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, Elven Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Eowyn clutch the arrow to her chest, and wiped away the one tear that fell from her cold eyes. "Namaarie, Legolas. Until we meet again."  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
That's it folks. The end. Sad, huh? Well, cheer up, there will be an epilogue!  
  
*does the Frodo!* The epilogue will be up today, as well, and then, it is Namaarie to Facing It Together.  
  
Please review, and don't hate me for how I ended this.  
  
~*~*~Coco~*~*~ 


	8. Epilogue: The Road Goes Ever On

Author's Note: For all of you that now hate me. . . GO KISS AN ORC! I ended the story MY way. . .  
  
Actually, I'm very mad at myself as well. . . Why couldn't everything end happily??  
  
Well, my friends, this is the epilogue. I have reached the end of my tale. Now, with this finished, I will have NO stories to write.  
  
Wow.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
Epilogue  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
The next day Legolas Greenleaf rode out of Rohan, and out of the life of Eowyn, Shield maiden of Rohan.  
  
The War of the Ring drew to a bloody and terrible close, but in the end, the forces of good once again over came the forces of evil, and justice was restored to Middle Earth.  
  
Aragorn, son of Arathorn, was crowned King of Gondor. He took Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar of Rivendell, as his wife. Together they brought peace and prosperity to Gondor.  
  
Eowyn met Faramir, son of the Steward of Gondor, and soon found herself falling in love. Faramir was a much more honest man then his brother, Boromir, had been. His rugged handsomeness and quiet strength quickly won over the heart of Eowyn, Shield Maiden of Rohan.  
  
They were married, and King Theoden achieved his alliance, too late, and not needed. But Eowyn was indeed happy with her new husband, and all worked out in the end.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf attended the wedding, dressed in a green and brown tunic, as usual. His bow and quiver hung over his shoulder, and there was a faint glaze in his eyes as he watched the happy couple become a union.  
  
He stood in a place of royalty, next to Aragorn, his best friend, and Arwen, someone he had known since the beginning of his time. Gimli sat beside him as well, as did Theoden. Legolas expressed nothing but joy for the newly wed couple, and none would have been able to tell he harbored any left over feelings for the Shield maiden, or that he ever had.  
  
After the feast that night, Eowyn left Faramir's company for a moment, to seek out her past lover. She was still in her wedding dress, made of pure white silk, which hung to her slim body. Her blonde hair was loosed and flew freely about her shoulders.  
  
She crept up behind the Mirkwood elf, who was standing in the darkness.  
  
"Hello, Eowyn," Legolas said softly, not turning around.  
  
Eowyn stopped her mad creeping and walked over to the elf. "Hello Legolas. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
His piercing blue eyes met her gray ones. "Yes, mellon, it has."  
  
"I wanted to know how you've been, my friend." Eowyn's voice sounded somewhat regretful.  
  
"The road goes ever on," Legolas replied, "And I will travel it until I reach the end."  
  
Eowyn reached out and took his hand, "I want you to know, Legolas, that I will never regret the time we spent together. Those days were the happiest of my life, until now. The few moments we could steal were my rays of hope in a world captivated by darkness."  
  
Legolas looked at her, "I will never regret my time with you Eowyn, for those were the happiest days I have ever experienced in my long life. I am destined to go on with my life, and never forget those bittersweet memories."  
  
"Eowyn!" came Faramir's call, "The guests wish to see you, my love." He came to a stop near Eowyn and Legolas. "Oh," he said, looking suspicious, "Well, I'll tell them you're busy."  
  
Eowyn crossed over to her new husband and kissed him swiftly. "I shall be right there, Faramir. Tell the guests to wait but a few moments more."  
  
Faramir nodded, then stroked her cheek. He gave a slight nod to Legolas then turned and went back to the party.  
  
Eowyn clasped Legolas' hand once more. "I just wanted to tell you that, nin mellon. I will never regret, nor will I ever forget. Namaarie," she finished, giving Legolas a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Namaarie, little shield maiden," Legolas responded, "May your days never grow dull, and may your life be filled with happiness."  
  
Eowyn half-smiled, "I wish the same for you, my friend." Then, with a swish of her hair, she was gone.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
The road goes ever on they say, and Legolas would meet whatever challenges lay ahead of him, until the last of his days.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
The End. Review! 


End file.
